For many years there has been a need to produce a low cost, simple seat. This has been particularly true in connection with vehicle seats such as those used on buses, trains and aircraft. In connection with aircraft seats, it is important that the seat in question be capable of withstanding large G loadings and yet be of minimum weight. It has also been desirable particularly with respect to aircraft seats to have as few components as possible since this minimizes the need for an inventory of excess parts and cuts down upon assembly time both of which contribute to the cost reduction.
One of the assemblies that is important for a vehicle seat such as an aircraft seat is the armrest that is to be located on the end of the seat located near the aisle. This armrest is commonly termed the end bay. Simplification of this armrest or end bay will result in cost savings and ease of manufacture. It would also be desirable to have an armrest or end bay that can be utilized with seats that are to be delivered to various airlines since this greatly reduces the cost associated with the seat and the lead time necesary to deliver seats for installation in the aircraft.
Unfortunately, at the present time most aircraft seats including the end bay or armrest are designed and manufactured for a particular airline and the aircraft in question. This, obviously, increases the cost of the seat and the armrest and results in duplication of efforts, excessive parts inventory and other problems.
The present invention overcomes all of the foregoing disadvantages and provides a seat armrest that is economical to manufacture and assemble, is capable of being utilized by numerous airlines and requires no excessive inventories of spare parts.